One Week
by TheBaal
Summary: Eric tiene que quedarse en casa durante una semana gracias a su condición . Por primera vez, está menos que alegre de tener que pasar los días en casa. [Kyman, Omegaverse AU]
1. Día 1

**Lo hice en el teléfono, no tenía nada de sueño y he procrastinado revisar el capítulo de Orange Jersey, juro que hoy lo actualizo.**

* * *

Esto era basura, completa y absoluta basura. Él no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecer este castigo tan vergonzoso. No, claro que no, la culpa era de Dios y todos los demás, pero jamás de él.

Era culpa de su madre, estaba seguro, la zorra siempre estaba ahí para arruinarle las cosas a último minuto y joderlo duro en el trasero. Por eso había estado tan feliz de saber de su terrible situación, le daba hasta asco recordar cómo es que se había puesto a saltar de alegría y empezar a parlotear con cosas asquerosas de las que no quería saber. Eran por esas razones que su madre estaba como segunda en su lista de las personas más odiadas, justo después de Kyle.

Y hablando del judío de mierda, el también tenía toda la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Si no fuera un entrometido de mierda no le hubiera seguido hasta el baño. Si no fuera un chismoso de mierda no le hubiera preguntado que pasaba y se hubiera apartado de sus asuntos. Si hubiera sido un buen judío se hubiera quedado callado.

Si no fuera un Alfa, jamás podría haber olido el leve rastro de su celo.

Claro, Kyle había sido quien terminó por llevarlo a la enfermería después de que, ante muchas alertas que decidió ignorar, había combinado sus supresores con otros medicamentos, creando un bloqueo de funcionamiento para el primero de estos. Pero ahora por eso el judío sabía que él era un Omega, y ahora toda la maldita escuela debería saberlo, y todo el puto pueblo.

Eric Cartman, el nazi del pueblo, el chico más manipulador con quién nadie quería meterse en su mal lado ni por accidente por temor de que volviera a sus familiares un rico chili (a pesar de que llevaba años sin cometer algo de ese calibre), era un asqueroso y sumiso omega.

Eric arrugó la nariz, completamente asqueado de recordar su biología y se envolvió entre las mantas de su cama. A estas también las odiaba, estaban impregnadas de su aroma, el cual en estos momentos podía oler mil veces mejor y era asqueroso.

Le habían dado un semana. La enfermera le advirtió de que gracias a su «chiste» con las medicinas ahora los supresores no harían efecto, estos no funcionaban adecuadamente una vez se iniciaba el celo, a menos de que quisiera tener ciclos jodidos e irregulares. La directora fue avisada de la «situación» y se le dió el tiempo que fuera necesario para que su ciclo pasará sin mucho problema.

Miró a su reloj, este marcando apenas las 9 de la mañana. No quería hacer nada, solo morir de alguna y tener la esperanza de poder renacer como lo hacia Kenny, con la variación de que al menos pudiera renacer en un Alfa, o al menos en un soso beta.

Todo era mejor a estar sufriendo con la calentura de una puta en celo por tres días y detectar prácticamente todo olor existente en el mundo.

El gordo se re acomodo mejor en su cama, apretando la almohada contra su rostro. Su olor neutral (gracias a que había sido lavada recientemente) le traía confort, así al menos no tenía que oler toda la intensidad de su propia escencia o imaginar un olor más agradable.

Uno a un tipo de incienso que sólo había olido en un solo lugar. Más fuerte, combinado con otro más indescriptible, pero siempre juntos...

Naturalmente, ahora todo estaba contra él. Sintió una humedad crecer entre sus piernas, al igual que una incomodidad general sobre su pijama y su piel.

Resopló, mucho más mortificado que antes.

Cómo odiaba a Kyle en ese momento.

* * *

 **Eric siendo el Omega y bottom en general es mi gusto culposo, y no hay suficiente contenido así.**


	2. Día 2

**¿Debería colocar una tag sobre Body Horror? No es exactamente Body Horror, pero jamás me ha gustado la anatomía que se le da a los Omegas en los fanfics de Omegaverse casi siempre, es decir, es medio imprudente dar a luz por el ano (?) y me gusta jugar con la biología en esos casos, biología que puede incomodar a la gente, tho...**

 **Sí, debería poner que es Body Horror.**

 **¡Me sorprendió ver dos Reviews en el primer capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias! *hearts***

* * *

Cartman despertó de su confuso sueño, no sabiendo si sentirse aliviado por ser despertado de aquella pesadilla que estaba teniendo o maldecido por haber entrado en otra de la cual no podría escapar tan fácil.

Estaba cubierto en sudor, cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía y rogaba por cualquier tipo de contacto sobre su piel. Su respiración iba rápida, tanto como su corazón, al cual juraba que podía escuchar retumbar dentro de su cabeza.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba lo completamente indefenso que se sentía, odiaba sentir como es que su pensamiento lógico se le era arrebatado lentamente, volviéndose en menos que una puta desesperada porque le cojan hasta estar bien relleno de semen.

Siempre era lo mismo, cuando había comenzado la pubertad tuvo que soportar estos periodos de tiempo durante dos años hasta que su madre consiguió la receta de supresores de parte de un doctor al que le importaba más el dinero que la ética de darle a un omega esos medicamentos tan fuertes antes de la edad recomendada. Comenzaba con no poder enmascarar su aroma natural con ningún producto, todo parecía oler mil veces más fuerte de lo que debería, luego venían los bochornos a tiempos esporádicos, mareos y después el apagado lento y tortuoso de su conciencia durante días.

Juraba que había podido escapar de todo eso. No había tenido que pasar por ningún celo desde los trece, con ayuda de las pastillas y demás suplementos iba a poder vivir una vida normal, pasar como un beta más de los muchos que había en el mundo.

La humedad entre sus piernas empeoraba por momentos. Su propio aroma inundando cada centímetro cúbico de su habitación reemplazando casi por completo al oxigeno, sofocándolo.

Tiró sus cobijas a un lado, desesperado por aliviar el calor que sentía, no logrando demasiado. Lo siguiente fueron sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

Fijó su mirada en el techo, intentando enfocarse en cualquier cosa, cualquier pensamiento que tuviera encima. Hacer absolutamente lo que sea para no perder contra la naturaleza.

Debía calmarse, seguir mirando al blanco techo encima suyo. La maestra de sociales se había ausentado de nuevo así que no tenía ninguna tarea que entregarle a la perra esa, y ayer había sido el examen de química, que probablemente tendría que hacer entrando a la escuela nuevamente y ahora no podría copiarle a Butters. _Uff, hace demasiado calor podría abrir la ventana un poco para arreglar el asunto…_

¡No! Su ventana estaba sellada, perfecta para no dejar que nada de su aroma saliera de su habitación y llamara la atención de cualquier Alfa que estuviera por ahí cerca. Estaba seguro que muchos creerían que era la esencia de su madre, pero no se iba a arriesgar a tener un viejo redneck por ahí intentando entrar a su habitación.

Sus piernas comenzaron a frotarse una contra la otra ante ese solo pensamiento, intentando crear alguna clase de fricción que le diese mininamente algo de atención a esa zona.

"Mierda" Traicionado por su mismo cuerpo, Eric intentó obligarse a estar quieto pero realmente no podía, sus extremidades no le respondían.

 _"Sabes que lo necesitas, ¿No recuerdas lo bien que se sentía?"_

Estaba perdiendo la mente, Dios. Jamás había tenido una necesidad tan fuerte como la de este periodo.

 _"Es lo que pasa cuando suprimes estas cosas durante 4 años, no se supone que lo hagas, ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas ahora?"_

Bufó, mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla. Podía soportarlo, no iba a dejar que ninguna voz extraña empezara a hacerlo dudar de su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Cualquiera imaginaba que ceder siempre sería una buena forma de hacer que todo pasara más rápido, pero era una sucia mentira. Pasar por el celo no era una experiencia placentera en lo absoluto, las novelas rosa mentían como siempre.

¿Sensaciones de cosquilleo placentero? ¿Oleadas de orgasmo? ¿Calor agradable? ¿Un estado de mente pacifico? Patrañas, todas patrañas; No había cosquilleo más que un dolor y ardor en todos los músculos como si hubiese pasado dos días seguidos haciendo ejercicio sin descanso, alcanzar un orgasmo era una tarea complicada y aquellos siempre terminaban siendo más frustrantes que gratificantes, el calor que generaba el cuerpo bien podía crearle un shock de calor y su mente, dios, su mente se volvía una marea tormentosa de pensamientos que jamás paraban.

Todo eso, por cuatro días. Cuatro días de completo malestar, donde podía morir si su madre no le forzaba a comer al menos una vez, o si no podía regular su temperatura, o donde podía ser abusado por cualquier alfa que pudiera detectarle.

«Un Omega siempre es una bendición en la familia» ¿Para quién exactamente?

 _"Es mucho mejor si tuvieras un Alfa"_

Él no necesitaba de nadie más que de si mismo, estaba bien así. Tampoco es como si necesitara que alguien descubriera de lo que era realmente.

 _"Kyle lo sabe ya, y él es un alfa. Sabes que es el único que esta a tu altura, aun esperas a que entre por la ventana y entierre tu rostro en la almohada"_

Ahogó un gemido, su cuerpo reaccionando ante aquél pensamiento "No necesito ningún asqueroso judío, no estoy tan desesperado por una puta polla"

 _"¿Pero entonces si estás_ algo _desesperado por una polla, Hm~?"_

Joder.

Ni siquiera respondió a eso, ya debería parecer un maldito loco respondiendo las burlas de la absoluta nada.

Se aferró a la sabana debajo de él, fijando su mirada irritada al techo. Podía ignorarlo todo, el truco era ignorar a la voz de sus instintos y estaría bien.

* * *

No estaba bien. No estaba en ninguna forma bien.

Se había desconcentrado un momento, había sido completamente descuidado y estúpido.

Su temperatura corporal había bajado y un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Eric pensó en obtener el cobertor descartado en el sillón para cubrirse del frío, aprovechar quizás para tener una pequeña ida al baño, limpiar lo pegajosos que se sentían sus muslos y volver a la cama.

Al tomar su cobertor y estirarlo, de esta cayó su chamarra roja. No pensó mucho de esta, parecía una buena idea el ponérsela para poder cubrirse un poco en lo que iba al baño.

Olía, una mezcla de su propio aroma y el hilo de algo que aun estaba ahí…

Un olor terrorso, como de bosque. Intrigado, llevó parte de la tela a su nariz para saber de que podría ser, era familiar. Demasiado familiar.

Cerró sus ojos, es ahí donde cometió otro error. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse y pensar donde lo había olido antes, inhalando profundamente con cada respiración, y sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo completamente cediendo poco…

 _"Un poco más, casi lo tienes"_

A poco…

 _"Eso, ¿Sabes de quien es, no?"_

A poco…

 ** _"Él"_**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sus sentidos completamente invadidos. Su mente funcionaba a parte, estaba completamente encerrado en si mismo y su cuerpo funcionaba por voluntad propia. Esto lo aterraba, lo llenaba de pánico. Quería salir, salir, acabar, _acabar, acabar…_

No podía oler nada más que aquél leve rastro de aroma aferrado en la tela de su chamarra, el aroma enterrando su conciencia cada vez más profundo en su mente. Encerrado en una cárcel con paredes hechas de imágenes mentales escalofriantes y que causaban a su cuerpo temblar.

Gimió, llevando una de sus manos a su entrepierna para darle atención a su dolorosamente erecto miembro. La humedad entre sus piernas incrementando, aquella zona pulsando, rogando por el mismo tipo de contacto.

Se volvió un desastre en piso de su habitación, gimiendo, temblando, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en intentar alcanzar un orgasmo por algo que parecía una eternidad.

Cuando terminó, un gemido largo y sonoro abandonó sus labios. Su cuerpo colapsó, con espasmos, en el suelo, completamente enredado en la chamarra, la cual había perdido el aroma que lo había puesto en ese estado hace un par de horas.

Lo último que vio fue el blanco del techo de su habitación, y se sumergió en un sueño sobre un enorme bosque sin fin que lo rodeaba.

* * *

 **Eric realmente no disfruta estas épocas del año**


End file.
